Metempsychosis
by Elizabeth SwanTurner
Summary: Souls don't die they live on, even to this very day. Pairings: RaiKim and JackAshley. But in the beging its kind of mixed up. R&R please! a few bad words are said in lastest chapter be forewarned!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the Shen-gong-wu.

MUST READ

Ok um this is a sort of AU and just to make it quick Jack Spicer still trying to take over the world and is somewhat friends with he Xiaolin Apprentices. Wuya is destroyed and Raimundo is back at the temple.

AN: This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic so please be nice. I saw season 2 first episode and my muse whacked me over the head with an idea and screamed get to work. So with out further ado (Drum Roll)

**Metempsychosis**

Also _italices_ are thoughts ok

**Prologue**:

1500 hundred years ago

"Dashi NOO!" screamed Wuya as she ran sobbing towards where Dashi was standing over a body. "Dashi please believe me it was all my idea, please forgive me, you have to bring him back. He didn't deserve to die I don't love him"

Dashi glared down at the sobbing witch at his feet and replied coldly,

"He got exactly what he deserved, and so will you liar, Box of Huain"

"Dashi no, please I didn't lie, please NOO" screamed Wuya as she was sucked into the puzzle box.

**Present Day**

Three people immediately woke up in a cold sweat. Two were in a temple in China; the other was in a mansion in America.

"Whoa, weird dream" said Raimundo, Kimiko, and Jack Spicer before rolling over and falling back asleep.

**Chapter** **1**

**Kimikos** **POV**

_Ugh that stupid blond with those stupid boobs. Oh help me, help me, this water of the ocean is to cold and I can't ride a piece of Styrofoam in the water help me._ Sure enough the first guy to help her was the last one I wanted within a 500 feet her.The four apprentices had convinced Dojo to take them to the beach. But then that stupid blond who couldn't ride a boogie board had come up and asked Raimundo if he could help her.

If the two of them flirt anymore I was going to scream. But I've known I have seen that girl before but where, where was it?

**End Kimiko POV**

Kimiko was currently sulking on the towel while the guys helped little miss defenseless in the water. She laid back staring up at the trees when she saw a pale boy wearing all black (which was odd for such a hot day) glaring at the guys and the blond. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"It will last longer if you take a picture"

The owner of the comment a.k.a Jack Spicer jumped as someone addressed him. He walked the all of 10 feet to where Kimiko had laid her stuff and sat at the edge of her blanket.

"So she did get her revenge"

"Huh" asked Kimiko staring up at the Goth boy.

"Well you see I was at the mall with her and we went to Hot Topic and I was just asking the sales girl if the dagger I ordered had come in and we started to laugh and joke about weapons and Ashley-"

"Wait, Ashley, as in Katnappe Ashley Ashley."

"The very same" replied Jack dryly. "So she accuses me of flirting and stormed off in anger and Ahh." He put him head in his hands and started rubbing his temples.

"Wait are you two going out" asked Kimiko

"See that's the thing I don't know if she wants to or not. One day she's my best friend in the world and the next she's accusing me of not paying any attention to her and being distant. So she decided to get her revenge by flirting with every guy we've come in contact with for the past 3 days. And by the looks of it she has your guys pretty charmed."

"Yeah well, they'll stop once they hear its Katnappe, or at least Omi and Clay will. I think if Rai gets any closer he's going to be sitting on her lap." Said Kimiko glaring at the pair in the water who at this time was trying to ride one boogie board together.

"Little jealous are we"

"NO" screamed Kimiko Jack just raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

"I don't like Raimundo Jack"

"Methinks thy lady doth protest too much"

"Shut up"

Kimiko ad jack were arguing so much that they didn't even hear Clay and Omi coming from behind.

"Hey Kimiko we're gonna have to go home" said Clay holding onto a green faced Omi.

"Why"

"Well this little partner seemed to swallow a bit too much sea water so he's not in the best of shape."

"I must again point out that I am not little, merely small boned, I do not however feel well, maybe a girl hug would cure me" asked the small monk hopefully

"Sorry Omi, but Clay do we have to go home so soon we barely get to leave the temple. Can I stay here?" Asked Kimiko

"Sorry Kimiko, but if we leave you here there's no way you can get back home"

"But she can't go" said Jack jumping to his feet as he noticed Raimundo and Ashley coming closer.

"And why not?" asked Clay

"She can't go...because um because" stuttered Jack.

"Because we're going on a date" said Kimiko wrapping her arms around Jack's waist from behind and putting her head on his shoulder.

"WHAT" came two high pitched screams from behind Jack and Kimiko. The two turned and looked at the shocked faces of Rai and Ashley.

"What do you mean your going on a date with her?" asked Ashley pokeing Jack in his shoulder.

"Whats the matter Ashley do you have a problem" asked Jack wearing his evil boy genius grin.

"YES...I mean NO...I mean AHH" she shoved by him and started walking down the street.

"So see you guys back at the temple later ok" said Kimiko as jack called his hover car towards them.

"Wait, wait hold on Kimiko" said Rai grabbing her elbow as she walked past, "You can't just leave like that and go on a date."

"Watch me" she said coldly before turning and jumping into the hover car which Jack held the door open for her very gentlemanlike.

As they were moving up Kimiko looked down at the shocked faces of 3 boys and 1 dragon staring up at her. She waved and as they were pulling away she swore she heard Omi ask, "Wait a minute did Jack Spicer evil boy genious mean Ashley as in Katnappe Ashley my friends this is most-"

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as they left, looking below she saw Katnappe muttering walking down the streets.

"Hey what about Ashley"

"What about her?"

"Hows she getting home?"

"She lives like right down the road from that beach, by the way you might want to put your seatbelt on, were going to descend pretty soon"

"Where are we going" asked Kimiko putting on her seatbelt.

Jack stopped the hovercraft in midair. "You'll see" he said before tilting the wheel forward as they desended faster and faster towards the ground.

End Part 1

AN: so how was it hope you liked up next:

We follow Jack and Kimiko through their date and find out more about each other. Also we find out that there more to the dream in the beginning then we think.

Hope you enjoy so review PLEASE. Those who do get and invisible Jack Spicer and Kimiko plushy with optional hover car. I hope to update soon

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

"JACK IF WE DIE I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kimiko screamed as the hover car tilted downward and was hurtling to the ground. Jack just smiled and when they were about 5 feet away from the ground he pulled up and landed next to this huge white house. Leaning over he smirked at Kimiko who was holding onto the armrest for dear life.

"Were here"

"Where's here?" asked Kimiko

"My Aunts house, she's on vacation in Georgia right now, I'm in charge of feeding her birds." Said Jack as he started jumping up and down on the flagstones that made up the walkway.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Searching (jump) for the (jump) key." He said before landing on a flagstone that made a hollow sound he pried it up and pulled out a dirt covered key. When they got inside he pointed to a door up the stairs.

"That's my cousin's room she's about your size, so go get cleaned up and meet me back down here."

"But Jack where are we going" Kimiko asked as Jack went to another door down the hall.

"You'll see" he said with a smile "Oh and by the way, for clothing wear some long pants and a sweat shirt, it can get buggy and cold where were going."

_About 1hour later_

"Ready to go Kimiko?" asked Jack yelling up the stairs. There was no answer but after another minute the door opened and Kimiko came running down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long Jack but your cousins got a nice selection of clothing." She said giving a little spin in her outfit. Her hair was its normal black but down and skimmed her shoulder blades. She had on a white fitted tee-shirt with the Dickeys symbol on the front. Her pants were jeans that were dark blue that skimmed her ankle covering most of her dark blue converse shoes. Under her arm she held onto a black oversized sweatshirt.

"Don't worry about it, let's go." He said locking up the house and climbing into the hover Car.

"You mean we have to go on that thing again" whined Kimiko with a smile as she climbed inside. He was about to get in when he stopped and took out a piece of black material out of his pocket.

"What's that" Asked Kimiko as she got inside.

"It's a blindfold sorry Kim but your going to have to put it on this place is kind of a secret only my family knows about."

"So you expect me to trust and evil boy genius to take me somewhere nice and not worry about being took to a slave auction and sold to the highest bidder." Jack nodded and Kimiko sighed.

"Just so you know I'm going out on a lot of faith here"

_Back to the Temple_

"I mean how could she go out on a date with JACK SPICER, you know our enemy, the bad guy, isn't there a rule book for this type of thing, there must be a rule some where that says '_Xiaolin warriors and Evil boy genius can not go out_' besides what if he-"said Raimundo before clay completely tuned him out.

Raimundo had been ranting and raving the moment Kimiko had left them on the beach. Omi had gone to meditate and Clay and Raimundo had been put in charge of organizing the scrolls. Well, in the end Clay was working Raimundo was complaining. Picking up an armful of scrolls Clay headed to where Raimundo was sitting.

"So in other words your jealous." Said clay putting the pile down

"NO, I mean what's there to be jealous of a tall, skinny, pale, Goth, with a cool car, and cash, and I mean how can she go out with him. I mean he's evil" muttered Raimundo getting into another rant.

Clay just rolled his eyes and went back to alphabetizing the scrolls

_Unknown place (a.k.a Jack and kims date)_

"Jack, for the hundredth time WHERE ARE WE GOING"

"And again for the hundredth time you'll see- oh wait were here" said Jack lowering the hover car to an abandon warehouse. He leaned over and took her blindfold off.

"Here, this is your big secret surprise, an abandon warehouse." said Kimiko dryly to Jack who just nodded his head and motioned for her to come with him. When they entered he grabbed her hand and led her up staircases down halls and up more stairs. He reached a pair of French Doors and upon opening them Kimiko found a balcony with two really comfortable looking chairs and food in hot plates all around them. But besides from that, the view was beautiful. It looked out onto the harbor and a city was in the distance. The sun was setting and it was getting darker.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me where we are." Asked Kimiko Jack laughed and started eating some of the food. When it was pitch black Fireworks started and they had the perfect view.

"Alright it's this old abandon warehouse my parents own. We come here every year to watch the fireworks. But since there away on a dig they couldn't go this year. It's the town's anniversary. There's also a carnival but it's not that good." Said Jack watching the fireworks. He looked over to see Kimiko shivering, "Didn't you bring your sweatshirt?"

"I left it in the hover car but if I go back ill miss the fireworks." Kimiko said through chattering teeth. Jack sighed and ran inside reappearing a second later with a giant blanket.

Wrapping it around Kimiko he smiled and sat next to her. Without even thinking Kimiko took what was left of the blanket and wrapped it around jack as the two of them snuggled together under the blanket watching the fireworks. By the time they were over Kimiko was fast asleep on jacks shoulder. He picked her up and put her in the hover car putting it on auto pilot for the temple.

_Xiaolin Temple_

Raimundo was up late finishing his punishment for not doing his chores. He was supposed to be putting the rest of the scrolls away that Clay had left him to do. He sighed as the last one was put on its shelf. Raimundo turned to leave but tripped and fell on his face. Cursing whatever tripped him he saw a scroll that must have fallen out of his arms.

Rai picked it up opening it skimming the fist few lines. But he was so sleepy he only got about a third of what it said, "_Dashi blah Wuya blah blah blah blah another man so Dashi blah blah (yawn) forever until her soul blah blah blah would be reborn into another blah blah and the occurrence would happen blah blah until the mistake was corrected,_ Man this boring said Raimundo yawning again pushing the scroll to the back of the shelf.

He was walking towards his room when he noticed a red hover car parked by the willow tree. He knew that hover car that was JACK SPICER's. Now suddenly awake he crept to where Kimiko slept. Looking in he saw her fast asleep with jack pulling the covers up around her.

"Jack what are you doing?" asked Raimundo before being shushed by Jack as he crept out of the room. Jack started walking towards his hover car when Rai stopped him.

"What did you do to her" asked Raimundo tightening his grip on Jack's arm.

"Ease off will ya," said Jack pulling away from Rai, "Look, we went out and saw some fireworks, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up, she looks as if she hasn't been sleeping well."

Raimundo just glared at the Goth boy and walked with him towards the hover car. Before Climbing in Jack leaned over so he was face to face with Raimundo. He smirked and said; "Besides it's not like your jealous Raimundo" He then jumped into the hover car and sped off into the night leaving the Brazilian with more to think about.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I don't own this and for the record THIS IS NOT A JACK/KIMIKO FIC okay I just thought that scene would be really cute between the two. Also my REVIEWER ROCKS, not kidding you guys are the greatest.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THIS BTW

Next time:

Jack and Kimiko keep pissing off Rai and Katnappe but something happens that could change there lives forever. What is it?

Hint: the Dream, the book passage, and the title, that's all your getting from me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ha I updated finally

Dam writers block

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

The next few days Jack and Kimiko continued to torture Ashley and Rai. They made it a point to run into either of the two whenever they went out. It was quite amusing though Ash and Rai didn't think so. Each had their own favorite way to piss their counterpart off, but there was one that stood out the most.

FLASHBACK WAVY LINES THINGY

Jack and Kimiko had just sat down for the new movie they had gone to. The pair smirked because they knew that the boys from the temple were a few rows behind them.

"Want to give them a little show?" asked Kimiko whispering into Jack's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Just go with what I do okay" said Kimiko very slowly placing her hand on Jack's shoulder before creeping closer to his neck.

_**A few rows behind them**_

"What does she think she's doing, she's like all over him" said Raimundo glaring at the pair in front of them.

"Raimundo, partner will you just shut up and watch the movie."

"How can I when she's all like, OH MY GOD" screamed Raimundo earning him many shushes from the people around him. He sank back down into his seat bright red, glancing up to see Omi and Clay their eye's wide and jaw practically touching the floor.

_**Back to Jack and Kim**_

The pair snickered while lying on the floor. Sure it was sticky and messy down here but it was worth it.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera" said Kimiko before dissolving into laughter again with Jack.

"Ok, Kim that had to be the best yet, I bow down to the queen of scams" said Jack doing a little mock bow while sitting. He couldn't believe what she'd done. After getting her hand on Jack's neck Kimiko had yanked him on top of her starting to kiss him before falling to the ground and out of sight. It was perfect!

"Thank you, thank you, oh come here we need to make this believable," said Kimiko getting her lipstick out applying a light coat to jack's lips. Meanwhile he mussed up both of their hair. When done they each start to fix up their clothing. By the time they were done, Jack had lost his duster, fixed his collar so that it flipped up each way and unbuttoned the top two button's of his shirt.

Kimiko had pulled her shirt down over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Then she took a little more of her make-up, (much to jack's dismay) she applied just a little more to each of them for the full effect. The movie ended soon afterwards and the pair popped up holding hand s and smiling at each other. Pretending to just notice Rai and the gang Kimiko pulled Jack over to them.

"Hi guy's, I didn't know you were going to be here" said Kimiko starting to turn her hair and clothes back to normal. Making sure they saw her make-up job. She knew she accomplished it when she saw Rai's eyes bug out of his head

"Yes, it was a great movie, what did you guys think" said jack wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"It was a great movie Jack Spicer, but Kimiko can I ask you a question?" said Omi looking at Kimiko strangely

"Sure Omi what is it" she said innocently

"What is that red bruise on you neck?"

"What red bruise?" said Kimiko pulling a compact mirror out of her pocketbook before see the "hicky" that was there. She pretended to be shocked and tapped jack lightly on the chest. "Jack how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me."

"Oh like your so innocent" replied Jack showing her the "Hickeys" on his neck.

"But you taste so yummy" said Kimiko getting closer and closer to jack. Before doing anything Clay quickly cleared his throat and said good-bye Omi to said goodbye but when Kimiko turned she saw that Raimundo was already on Dojo's back waiting. He looked so depressed.

END FLASHBACK WAVE THINGY

_"I am not lying to you Dashi, she's doing this to destroy you?" said a strange women holding documents out to Dashi._

_"I don't believe you, she would never do anything like that to me, and she loves me." Said Dashi looking away when he said it._

_"It was a lie a trick, believe me Dashi it's written down all right here." Said the strange women shoving more documents under his face for him to read. Dashi paused a minute before realizing that it was true what the documents said she had betrayed him. A wave of sadness took over him before anger replaced it._

_"They will pay for what they did!" screamed Dashi before running down the halls. When Dashi had left the women smiled and started to laugh._

_"Purrfect"_

_**Somewhere in America**_

"Whoa weird Dream" said Ashley turning over. However she met her nightstand which held a picture of Jack and her, they were at a picnic and the picture was of the two of them laughing together. She smiled remembering the good times before frowning again; jack was with that bitch Kimiko now. How could she take him away from her? The lady in her dream had no problem dealing with her foes, in fact that would work out perfectly. Smiling Ashley fell asleep dreaming evil dreams. Oh she would get Jack back; she would also destroy Kimiko on the way there.

AN: Okay for the record that was writer block fill in crap. Anyway so reviewers of mine rock sorry this wasn't out sooner I didn't have time. Hopefully I will get the next chappie out. Also XS with feeling will be getting new chapters soon hope you like. If you're confused trust me this will work out in the end I Promise.


End file.
